Silver Moon
by dragonrider167
Summary: Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, has had it pretty good most of his life. At the beginning of his sixth year it starts out seeming to be his best year yet. Until after the arrival of a new girl and a not so old man, an accident occurs changing him forever. Draco has to try and take a hold of his new wolfy change, before it controls him. Werewolf!Draco, OC
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: welcome to the fic that is Silver Moon! I have been writing this for a while and k am glad to finally post it! If you're here because of my other fanfic Into the Skies my Sherlock fic than thanks for already reading my fanfics! If you're here because you stumbled upon in than thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it!**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series**

"Harry! Ron!"

Hermione yelled racing into the common room. Harry looked up from the game of chess he was playing. Ron glared at him.

"Mate! Come on focus on the game!"

"I'm gonna lose anyway, Hermione what is it?"

Catching her breath she smiled at both of her friends.

"Lupin is here!"

Harry stood up drastically fast. His movement blew some chess figures off the board. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lupin? Really!?"

"Yeah! Dumbledore just announced it! He is here to help Hagrid out with care of magical creatures!"

The smile faded from Harry's face.

"Wait, but wasn't he fired because he...ya know he..."

He trailed off. All the students in their 6th year and up knew about that Remus Lupin was fired due to the dangers of him being a werewolf. Albus wanted Lupin to stay but many pure blood families complained of the dangers. It was surprising he was even allowed here.

"Well, yeah. But he is helping cover the creatures and dangers of the forbidden forest unit they taught 3rd years."

"Aw, we won't see him?"

Being in their sixth year the trio was currently studying the five main types of Big Foots. Hermione shrugged.

"I dunno. We can most likely visit him after classes."

"How long is he staying?"

"...one whole month."

This time it was Ron's turn to be surprised.

"An entire month! But for three nights he will change into a bloody wolf!"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Dumbledore obviously has a separate room for, those times. Plus Snape can make the wolfsbane potion."

Harry snorted with laughter as Ron glared while Hermione once again had corrected him. But Ron sighed.

"Well besides that, he has to stay in the room by himself. Too bad someone like Sirius isn't here- oh crud."

Harry's face went blank, like all expression drained from it. It had been almost a year since the anumagus's death and the slight mention of his name made Harry upset. The look Hermione gave Ron for his mess up looked like she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Ron apologized immediately.

"Harry mate I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, lets leave it at that. I'm going to the great hall for lunch, anyone coming?"

Harry brushed aside the comment like it meant nothing. But he missed the mans company. He was losing contact to the people who knew his parents. Seeing Lupin may help. Ron and Hermione nodded and the trio passed the fat lady and walked down the hall.

...

Boy life was good. Draco Malfoy was on his way to lunch and for him, life could not be better. His teacher Snape is going to be his defense against the dark arts teacher (finally), Slytherin was winning the house cup so far. And best of all, he had another way to torment Potter. The death of his godfather must sting, and Draco was sure to soak the wound with plenty of salt. He headed down the hall with his housemates Crab and Doyle. He saw the golden trio right as he was about to enter the great hall. He smirked.

"Well if it isn't dear old Potter. Still hanging with your Weasel and mud blood friends?"

Crab and Doyle snickered as Ron's face flushed red with anger. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Why? It's not your good old godfather can help you."

Malfoy smirked pleasantly when he saw he had hit a nerve on Potter. Harry's face went blank and Hermione covered her mouth in horror that Malfoy had dared bring up Sirius's death.

"Malfoy try sticking your pesky nose out of other people's business!"

Ron shouted back. Malfoy frowned.

"Now what are you going to do about that Weasley?"

He smirked at the Gryffindor's angry expression. He kept his eyes on the Weasley's wand. Sure enough Ron wiped out his wand.

"Expellitomjs!"

But Malfoy was ready. He had his wand in position to perform a blocking spell. The spell did no damage leaving Ron as mad as ever. The Slytherin strode proudly into the great hall not bother to look at the golden trios faces. Yep. Life was good.

...

Harry sat quietly down at his seat. Ron and Hermione sat on either side.

"Don't listen to him mate, he's just a jerk."

"Ron's right Harry don't let him get to your head."

Harry just lifted a spoonful of soup to his lips. He seemed dazed out. He looked back at his food.

"Stupid git"

Was all he mutters before a voice rang through the hall. Dumbledore raised his voice to get the 6th years attention.

"Now, I have been explaining this to all the students, you should all be aware of the temporary presence of Remus Lupin."

Whispers went throughout the great hall.

"I know you are already are aware of Mr. Lupin's...condition."

Malfoy's voice rang out.

"His 'condition'!? The man's a bloody werewolf!"

Minerva glared at Malfoy giving him a reason to shut up. Albus continued.

"As I was saying, he will be with us for a little while and I expect you to treat him as you treat all your teachers. And, with him we will be welcoming a new student."

Ron turned to his friends.

"In sixth year? You can add someone new now?"

Hermione shrugged.

"And, I know this is strange to have a student start during the beginning of a sixth year. But they are far too old to be in first year. And, she has been homeschooled something's for most of her life. Her-"

"Her?"

Male voices rang out in the crowd. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys"

"-her adopted parent told me he is ready to enroll her in hogwarts. Now she has learned some but not all since she was homeschooled by one person but she will catch up. She will be sorted today. Right now, if that's okay with you, Remus?"

It was finally Harry's turn to shout.

"Remus!? Is she like Lupin's daughter or something!?"

"Yes"

Lupin walked up next to Dumbledore to look at Harry. Malfoy once again cried out.

"Is she a dog like her daddy dearest"

He smirked as saw the eruption of giggles from his friends. Remus opened his mouth to snap but Albus held up his hand.

"If that's your opinion Malfoy then how about ten points from Slytherin?"

The Slytherin's grin disappeared and he sat back down with a frown. Albus began to continue,

"No Mister Malfoy. Now if you all are all done with your talking Remus may you please bring in Jannet?"

Lupin nodded and walked out of the room. For the moment chatter arose. Ron turned to Hermione.

"He has a girl? But isn't he not married?"

"Might be a family member's kid."

"And she's not a wolf. But God I bet Malfoy will still tease her about her family. Stupid little git. Right Harry?"

Both turned to their friend who stared off in space.

"Mate? Your not still upset about Malfoy are you-"

"He didn't tell us."

"Harry-"

"We've known him for 3 years now. He's like family and he never said a word about 'Jannet'."

"Harry,"

Hermione spoke to him in a calm voice.

"He must have his reasons. You can talk to him afterwards."

"Yeah but-"

Harry was interrupted as the sound of footsteps entered the hall. Remus strode in and behind him was a girl. She had ink black hair that went down to her shoulder blades and curled slightly at the end. She was pale and had a silver necklace of a crescent moon the bounced when she moved. She wore a light grey skirt that was short and wore a blue shirt that looked pale and worn down to give it an old looking color. The collar of the shirt had slid over her shoulder revealing her shoulder and a lavender tank under. And the most unusual thing was her eyes. They were a vibrant purple that stood out. All eyes were glued to her as she walked next to Remus who stood beside Dumbledore. Lupin smiled obviously happy about the arrival of his daughter. His daughter how ever, seemed anything but happy. Minerva walked you holding the sorting hat. Ron snickered.

"We haven't had that out in quite a while, she must be humiliated. Ow!"

He cried out as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs signaling him to shut up. She was about to scold him when Harry spoke in a curious tone.

"She's wearing a muggle fashion."

"What?"

"He clothes, those are muggle outfits."

Hermione looked up at her. Her face twisted into a frown.

"Your right."

Ron just stared. And stared.

"Blimy, she has legs."

"Oh for gods sake Ron!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's ridiculous statement. Suddenly Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Sit here Jannet."

"May I stand?"

The voice that finally emerged from the came to a shock to everyone. Harry has begun to assume the girl didn't talk at all. Her voice came out smooth like honey and wasn't high not was it low. And the peculiar of all was her accent. It was American. It sounded almost foreign. Every student stared. Albus looked at her surprised.

"It is easier if you sit."

"Fine."

She sat down on the stool and crossed her legs. Minerva sat the hat on her head. The hats eyes opened and it smiled.

"Clever clever little girl. Oh my yes interesting indeed. I would say, Ravenclaw."

Remus looked disappointed at her not being in Gryffindor but it was not for long. She stood up and walked back to her father.

"Go to your table Jane."

"Fine"

She strolled down to where the other Ravenclaw's were. They cheered and welcomed her with open arms. Harry just stared.

"Why not tell us..."

...

"Harry!"

Remus strode up to Harry after lunch.

"It's been...a while."

"Yeah, so WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!?"

Remus sighed.

"About 10 years ago Dumbledore sent me on a mission in America. I ran across an Orphanage while I was there. I learned there was a 6 year old girl there who was a witch. I was told that the American wizarding school was going to leave her there because they did not want to deal with a orphan. I adopted her out of pity. I was going to enroll her when she turned 11 but I grew, attached to her. I did not want to give her up after 5 years so I homeschooled her. Only Dumbledore and a few others knew. People in the order took turns watching her when I was on missions. And when I decided to teach Mad Eye Moody volunteered to watch her. I think myself that he got attached. She calls him Uncle Moody."

"Adopted. Huh. But, you could have told us you know..."

"Harry I wanted to. But the less who knew the better. It was dangerous enough being a werewolf, but being a father to? The Ministry of Magic would arrest me and lock up Jane. Werewolves aren't aloud to have kids."

"Malfoy will tell his father for sure though."

"Dumbledore is making sure no one tells."

"So a spell."

Remus laughed at his remark.

"Yes Harry."

Harry smiled but looked down.

"Still wish you told me."

Remus ruffled the Gryffindor's hair making him laugh.

"I'll make up for it."

"Fine."

"Harry, can you, watch out for her? She has never known anyone her own age. I wish you were in her house but you can still be friends right?"

Harry looked up and he saw the protective face of a father. He nodded. Remus smiled.

"I have to go. Thank you Harry."

Harry waved good bye and got up Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"Harry! It's Remus's kid! Malfoy tried to harass her-"

Hermione started before Ron interrupted.

"And she's winning!"

Harry's eyes went wide and ran after his friends.

...

The people at Jannet's new school stared at her. She couldn't blame them though. She was wearing muggle clothes. But she knew that wasn't it. It was her dad. Everyone judged her the same way they judged him. God how annoying. She had just started talking to a girl at her table. She said her name was Luna. She seemed a little weird but was nice. The rest of her new 'house' seemed nervous around her. But they still tried showing her around. They were leaving the courtyard when she got tapped on her back. She turned to see a blond kid with a green tie. She narrowed her eyes. This was the boy who insulted her father.

"So you daddy's little 'puppy'?"

The Slytherin laughed.

"Art art awoooooo!"

He did and impression of a wolf's howl making his entire house laugh. She turned to fully face him.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a stupid little git?"

The boy blinked in surprise. It usually took longer to get that kind of reaction.

"I wouldn't try anything like that wolf pup, or you're in for a beating. Aw what's wrong? Daddy not here to save ya?"

Draco smirked at her angry face.

"God who are you? Spoiled brat of the century? Get a life besides tormentation."

Malfoy looked mad now. Why wasn't he getting to her.

"You idiot! Alarte Asendare!"

Draco shouted at her. The spell flew toward her. She wiped out her wand and muttered something. A blue light deflected the spell back and Malfoy sending him in the air. All of her Ravenclaw house mates laughed at his scared look as he bobbed helplessly in the air.

"Accio broom!"

A broom zoomed into his grip causing him to float back on the ground. He pointed his wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly a snake came out. Jane walked back away.

"Ha, wait no! Potter!"

Malfoy's joyful cry rang out but was soon stopped as Harry moved in and began his snakey language. Once the snake was contained he turned to Malfoy.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you idiotic dope!"

"Shut up Potter!"

Malfoy stormed away. Harry turned and faced Jannet.

"Hi I'm-"

"Harry Potter the boy who lived. Son of James and Lily Potter. Famous seeker. Gryffindor extraordinaire!"

"K then."

She smiled playfully

"Sorry. My dad speaks highly of you."

"Your dad. Lupin."

"Yes, you okay?"

"Sorry still getting used to it."

Jane raised an eyebrow. Than shrugged. Suddenly Ron ran up.

"Hello!"

"This is Ron, he likes your legs."

Hermione stated blunty. Ron glared at her his face red. Harry laughed.

"...thanks?"

Jane said confused. Suddenly Luna came to Drag her back to the tour.

"Nice meeting you."

"Same."

Jane ran off and Harry just watched. Suddenly Harry spoke.

"Ron and Jane sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey shut up mate!"

Harry and Hermione headed back to the common room laughing with a hotheaded Ron trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: wow, it's the second chapter and I'm a day late. Sorry! I got back at midnight last night from the airport and passed out in my bed from tiredness. Oops. If you don't know already update days are every Saturday or if they don't come I post it the next day. Now I know last cheater we didn't see werewolf Draco but don't worry, this chapter has plenty of it. I just wanna say now that I'm planning for this to be a long fanfic because I have the first fifteen chapters written. He he he... The reason I'm not posting them right away and only once a week is because these chapters are a heck of a lot longer than my Sherlock fic so they take longer to write, and the school work doesn't help either. I wanna have a weekly update day so I can post regularly and write chapters, they can take a few days to a week or two for me to write so this helps so I don't rush myself. Thanks! And pretty please review I remember the first time I got a review on my Sherlock fic I did a mini happy dance so I really hope people like this!**

 **(Ps. Slytherin for the win man! Yep I'm a Slytherin! It's awesome! It was my fave house and Ravenclaw is a close second, no wonder the yow main characters in this fic are a Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And then a few years ago pottermore made me even happier and placed me in Slytherin. I'm not mean, not all of us are evil stupid Voldemort made us look bad, I'm just cunning ;). I don't know why I'm ranting, sorry!)**

 **standard disclaimer: (yes you can read the next chapter after this) I wish I owned this amazing series!**

Jannet!"

Jane snapped awake. She wiped a trail of drool from her mouth. Snaps was staring angrily at her.

"Well?"

"Um, what was the question?"

"May I remind you, Ms. Lupin-"

He spat out the last work like Lupin was something getting scraped off a road.

"-that Defense Against The Dark Arts is a very important class so I suggest you pay attention and do not sleep!"

Dang, she cringed. The teacher went back to instructing the class. Jane lowered her eyes. Two rows behind she heard snickering.

"Aren't Ravenclaw's supposed to be smart?"

"Yeah, wonder how she got there."

She narrowed her eyes. But then sighed. Why did the sorting hat choose her to be on Ravenclaw? She wasn't a dumb student. She got good grades. But she got average grades. She didn't rise up with the powers of knowledge like Granger. She just got grades. Weren't Ravenclaw kids supposed to be clever. Be excellent with all things knowledge? Well she didn't feel Ravenclaw'y. She felt like an outsider. But that might just be because she transferred so late. And about her dad. And where she came from. God why did everything have to be wrong! She sighed and began to furiously scribble her notes. Jane must have looked at the board five times until she heard the obnoxious whisper.

"Having a little trouble there, Lupin?"

Malfoy sneered. Jane took a deep breath.

Don't turn around, he's just a git, don't turn around don't turn-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's voice once again.

"How's your mutt of a Dad doing Lupin?"

Well that was it.

...

"Harry! Hermione! Did ya hear?"

Hermione was helping Harry study for Professor Slughorn's two week in school quiz. They looked up. Hermione spoke first.

"Ron we're studying!"

"That can wait."

"Ron what's wrong?"

"Malfoy's in the hospital wing for a broken nose!"

Ron responded joyfully. Harry smiled.

"Who did it?"

"That's the interesting bit! It was Jannet! Lupin's kid!"

Hermione frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I just found out. Guess the git was to much for her."

"Why did she do it?"

"...I think he insulted her Da'."

Harry bit his lip.

"She must be really close to him."

"Malfoy!?"

"No! Her dad!"

"Oh. Yeah probably."

...

That stupid werewolf spawn! Got how dare she punch a Malfoy! Draco was furious. He couldn't wait to tell his dad. Oh he would have her expelled for sure. Malfoy held the tissue to his nose as Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Can you fix it now!?"

Malfoy complained pointing to his nose.

"Ungrateful brat."

Madam Pomfrey mumbled as she walked up to the boys bed.

"There now leave if you must."

"Thank you."

He said in a not grateful way. He strode out leaving Madam Pomfrey to herself.

"One day that boy will get what he deserves."

She muttered shaking her head.

...

Harry walked down the changing staircase. He was heading to see Lupin. As he strode down the hallway he bumped into a moving figure.

"Hey!"

"Hey back!"

He fixed his glasses to see Jannet.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Oh god!"

Jane cursed under her breath as she tried dusting off dirt on the object she was holding.

"Sorry Jannet I didn't mean to make you drop your, meat?"

In her arms Jane held a large raw chunk of meat. She smiled.

"First it's Jane and it's cool. Werewolves don't care if there's dirt."

"Werewolves? Oh is tonight...?"

"A full moon, yeah."

"Is that for your dad?"

"It helps. Werewolves are always hungry after transformation. That's why without wolfsbane they attack. They bite themselves when no food is near. This helps calm hunger even with wolfsbane."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Do you stay with him."

"You know why his friends became animagi right?"

"Yeah."

"Well werewolves do better with companions. Most of the time yes I stay with him. Ever since he adopted me."

"Cool I was just going to see him."

"Um,"

She motioned to the meat.

"Yeah I get it."

"Head back."

"Jeez, kay."

Harry watched Jane head off. He saw it in the way she acted. She was lonely. She grew up alone with her dad and the order. She must really only trust them right now. He hoped she and Lupin did okay.

...

Malfoy glanced at the sky. A bloody full moon. Stupid mutt would be out. Even though he knew he was safe he quickened his pace to the common room.

...

Jane walked fast to her father's separate room. The moon was rising soon she had to hurry. As soon as she got to the door she looked at the portrait and said,

"Peppermint chocolate."

It was her dad's favorite. The portrait was of a famous Gryffindor witch. She opened and smiled.

"Hello deary. He's been waiting."

She nodded thanks and walked in as the door shut behind her.

"Hey da I'm here I have your meat."

Lupin turned and smiled. He looked at the meat for a second. She saw the wolf emerge in his eyes as he looked at it hungrily. Then he scowled and shifted away. Jane looked hurt.

"What's wrong? Moony loves chicken."

"It's not that. I just hate that I want to eat it in my human form."

"Don't worry. After tonight it's just two more."

He smiled and reached to hug her. As he stepped he suddenly knocked over the goblet of wolfsbane sitting on a near by counter. Both gave a horrified expression at the spilled liquid.

...

Malfoy was still a few minutes from the common room. Blasted changing stair cases. As he saw the moon rise a sick feeling crept up inside of him.

...

"No no no..."

Lupin gripped his skull as the moon rised.

"Da-"

Jane started but she was flown unconscious against the wall as Lupin transformed. He howled in pain as the wolf took over. It tore down the door leaving Jane out cold.

...

Malfoy shivered in the cold as he finally neared the common rooms. He smiled smugly. Well that only lasted 30 seconds. Suddenly at the same time a furious howl rang out and so did a weirdly girly scream. Malfoy ducked as the werewolf lunged.

"Help!"

"Grrrr..."

The werewolf lunged again aiming for Malfoy's neck. He rolled out of the way but the werewolves jaws chomped down on his arm.

"Ahhh!"

Malfoy shrieked in pain and tried to kick the wolf in the snout. He made the wolf whimper as it clutched it's broken nose. Malfoy scrambled away clutching his bleeding arm.

"Help! God someone help me!"

He yelled running. His vision was going blurry from blood loss and he could the creature behind him. Suddenly from the shadows a figure stepped out. Malfoy thought he heard the man yell and the glowing outline of a patrones before he blacked out.

...

"Uhhgg..."

Jane woke up the next morning to a searing pain in her forehead. She groaned and put her hand to her forehead and felt dried blood. Her whole body ached from the force that threw her against the wall. She looked at her surroundings. A room. Oh god her father's full moon room. The bed was broken and objects were flown across the room. The door was broken down on the floor and a trail of blood dripped down her shirt. The goblet of spilled wolfsbane was still on the floor. She got up wearily and looked out the door. She's happened last night?

...

Lupin woke up in the hospital wing. The curtains were closed and when he sat up pain went through his nose. What was he doing here.

"Oh no..."

He remembered. The wolfsbane had spilled. He blacked out after he transformed and... Oh god he might have hurt Jane. Or someone else. The curtain opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Oh you're awake. I'll tell Albus."

She left and returned with Dumbledore. He looked tired and stressed.

"Lupin-"

"Sir what happened?! Did I hurt or, or..."

"No one is dead by your hands. I'm sorry your soreness. Getting hit by a patronus spell might hurt."

"You-"

"Yes I cast a patronus at you. To protect a student."

"Oh god! Who is it are they okay!?"

"I'm afraid not..."

...

Malfoy woke up in a hospital wing bed with the curtains closed. He tried to move but a pain went up his arm. He looked down to see it tightly bandaged. He looked around.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey looked through the curtain.

"Oh dear you're awake. Are you feeling okay deary?"

"Why the bloody heck am I here?"

"Oh my... Dumbledore will explain."

She left leaving Draco alone to his thoughts. What happened. Suddenly a rush of memories came back. He was going to the common rooms, and. Wait, he was attacked by something...

"Oh Draco."

Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts. Albus closed the curtains behind him.

"Sir why in Merlin's beard and I here?"

"Draco..."

Dumbledore sighed before continuing.

"Draco, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Ah yeah I got attacked by a dog."

"Not exactly, apparently Mr. Lupin didn't take his wolfsbane potion last night and got out."

"Wait, a werewolf attacked me, but..."

"Draco, yes you were attacked by Mr Lupin last night. And I'm afraid he bit your arm."

Dumbledore motioned to Malfoy's arm. He looked down and felt his injured arm. He began to panick.

"No no there must be a mistake, I'm a pureblood!"

"Draco, I'm sorry, you have been bitten by a werewolf in wolf form. It has infected you. Now there are three days in the month that a werewolf transform and tonight is the second so I suggest you skip class today-"

"Are you bloody kidding me! I was just bit by the bloody mutt and all you can talk about is my classes!? What about my life!?"

"Draco please calm-"

"No you calm down! I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm a pureblood wizard not a bloody were-"

Suddenly he went limp. Dumbledore turned to see madam Pomfrey inject something in his arm. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, um, I read werewolves attack when upset or angry in as a human so I may have given him a muggle sleeping shot, sorry sir."

"It's quite alright madam Pomfrey. You may go."

She left leaving Albus and the sleeping Malfoy alone. God, of all the people Remus could have bitten.

...

"Malfoy?"

Ron asked in the middle of potions class.

"Does it matter?"

"No..."

"Ron can't we just enjoy his absence?"

"Fine..."

Hermione and Harry nodded and went back to their notes. As Hermione worked Harry did wonder like Ron where Malfoy is. He always wanted to brag about his potion skills.

...

Draco woke up once again to the hospital wing. Around his bed was Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall, Lupin, and strangely enough Jane. Remus looked terrible and Jane seemed to have suffered from a cut on her head which was now bandaged. Malfoy's eyes settled on Lupin. He remembered. He was bit. Bit by, him...

"You..."

Malfoy jumped out of bed with a newfound strength he spring at Lupin but Jane got in his way.

"Don't you dare touch my father."

Snape gave her a look but still watched as Malfoy attacked her.

"Fine! You'll do! All this started when you came!"

Snape finally had to grab Malfoy off Jane who was on the floor now covered with scars.

"NO LET ME GET THEM!"

Malfoy shrieked as Snape threw him to the bed. Before he could attack Lupin again Snape mumbled a spell and chains chained Malfoy to the bed.

"NO!"

He shrieked over and over again his eyes had gone from a grey to a white with tinged of blue. His pupils grew into slits and his teeth sharpened into fangs. His nails grew to sharp claws. He growled and snapped.

"What is-"

"When a werewolf gets to angry some parts of them morph."

Lupin said bluntly. He had been silent the whole time. Jane looked at him.

"Don't feel guilty it wasn't your fault."

"Yes my dear it was."

"Of course it's his fault!"

Malfoy once again yelled. Jane shot him a dirty look.

"Why's she here?!"

Malfoy yelled.

"She will be making your wolfsbane."

"Why not Snape!?"

"Because I've been doing it for my dad!"

Jane snapped. Malfoy still didn't calm down.

"Remus maybe you should leave-"

"YES LEAVE! Fire him!"

Malfoy yelled.

"No we won't."

"Why-"

Snape shushed him as Remus left. Malfoy calmed down a little. His Features returned to normal but they still didn't unchain him.

"Unchain me."

"Not yet Draco."

Draco growled and finally realized what he was doing.

"Oh god... What did he do to me!? I'm acting like a bloody animal! I growled!"

"It doesn't help that the full moon will start in a couple of hours."

Dumbledore said.

"What!? So soon!?"

"The full moon lasts three days. Tonight is the second."

"I didn't know that..."

"That's because you're a git."

Jane mumbled. Malfoy growled at her. Than he moaned.

"Oh god... Please, I don't want to change, please..."

It killed Snape to see his godson like this. So, animalistic, and scared.

"I'm sorry Draco. We can't stop it."

Snape released the chains. Mcgonigal was about to reclaim it when all Draco did was roll over.

"Jane, you may leave now please start on the potion."

She nodded and left. Dumbledore turned to the four remaining people.

"So we should discuss how this will happen..."

 **authors note: I like to do two authors notes, he he he... So hope you liked or loved that chapter, poor Draco, he's one of my fave characters, he gets a lot more depth in the sixth book which I like. So please don't hate Jane cause she called him a git, she is just mad cause he's teased her father a lot. And she calls him a git a lot more times in this fic, it kinda becomes less an insult more a nickname so to speak. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: hey guys im sorry I haven't updated all week but I've been really stressed and busy, last weekend my grandfather died so I was really not in the mood to do anything :(. And this weekend I had a three day charity event, no sleep! Im really sorry it won't happen again, and please reveiw pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Slytherin's love reviews! (*sigh* I love my house)** and agin Jane is a little snappy but she won't always be, she's just a over protective daughter. **Ah that wasn't in bold oops! Well, here's the chapter!**

 **standard disclaimer: yes yes I'm so freaking rich cause I own Harry Pot- wait I don't? *cries***

 **"** What the heck is this?"

Malfoy walked into a empty room with a large dog cage.

"This will be your full moon room. It is for this time of the month."

"I don't want it."

"Malfoy-"

"I don't want to do this."

Dumbledore sighed. This was harder than when Remus was in school.

"Malfoy the cage is only for the first two nights."

"No not that, but I do despise that stupid dog cage. I don't want, want-"

"To transform."

Dumbledore finished. Suddenly Jane walked in holding a goblet. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Draco. He growled and slapped himself in the head. Jane snickered.

"Jane!"

Dumbledore scolded her. She rolled her eyes and handed the goblet to him. Malfoy looked at the contents.

"Ew! What's is this?"

"Wolfsbane, drink it."

"Why?"

"Want to kill someone?"

"No, I do want a go at your dad though."

She opened her mouth to snap back but Snape walked in.

"That is quite enough."

"Do you have this?"

"Yes Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and left. Snape turned to the two teens.

"Git."

Jane mumbled. Suddenly hurricane Draco happened. For the whole day he had been stressed worried scared angry and wolfy. He wanted to tear Lupin up. He was cursed. His life was cursed. He would never be the same. In it was the older werewolf's fault. Even his outburst from before was him being calm compared to what he felt. Finally he let it out. He punched clawed at Jane's face. He was full on animalistic.

"IT'S ALL YOU AND YOUR STUPID MUTT OF A DAD'S FAULT!"

He shrieked. His features wolfed up again. He had bared fangs. The min would rise in less of an hour. That surely didn't help. The wolf inside wanted to tear her apart. It was using his emotions as a weakness. It was trying to take over. With his newfound strength he kept on raging on her. Taking out his anger and fear on the nearest living thing. Jane.

"DRACO!"

Snape yelled at him and grabbed his godson. He tried pulling him off. Not an option.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

Snape cast his spell sending his godson into the air. He set Draco in the cage and quickly cast a locking charm. Draco pounded on the bars and snarled. Jane suddenly groaned from the floor. As she tried to stand her position swayed. She had a black eye and more cuts and bruises that Snape could count. Draco did this. His godson did this.

"Jane I think you should leave."

"Gladly."

She huffed and slammed the door from behind. Snape turned to Draco. The youngest Malfoy had climbed into the cage and was on the floor of it twitching. He was whimpering and groaning. Oh god. The moon wasn't even up yet and the body was preparing Draco.

...

Fire. That's all Draco felt. Like every inch of his body was set on fire. He could feel his bones shifting. Oh god it hurt. Draco just wanted it to stop. He clawed at his face his arms. Was this how it would be? For his whole life? Always in agonizing pain? Please let it stop was all he thought. Please...

"Snape..."

He called for his godfather. Albus had told Snape he would do this. He had also told Snape to ignore it.

"Snape..."

It killed him to see his godson in pain. Just 10 more minutes. And the transformation would be complete. He just wanted it to be over with. For Draco.

...

Lupin had refused to even let Jane in. He did not want to hurt anyone. He quickly drank down the goblets contents. At least he drank the potion. He got in bed and lay down. Oh the guilt he felt about the Malfoy child...

...

"Yargg!"

Finally. Snape turned. The moon was up. Malfoy shrieked in pain. He body finished its shifting. Hair sprouted its way through his body poking through like needles jabbing . His face seemed to look like it was getting stretched, stretched from his face and into a snout. His teeth and nails finished growing. The pajamas he wore split apart. The seams splitting at the spine. Snape stood back in horror. What replaced his godson was a werewolf. He wasn't as thin as Lupin but still lean. His eyes were pure white with tinged of blue at the edges. His fur was the same color of that of his human hair. Almost pure white. The animal was smaller than Lupin but it sure could take on a full grown grizzly. The animal that was Draco whimpered and looked at Snape.

He looked at Malfoy. How could this thing be his godson? The transformation was horrid to watch. After the transformation Draco lay limp in the corner whimpering.

Suddenly the door opened and Mcgonigal waked in.

"It's my turn Severus. You may go now."

Snape just nodded as his left. His was still I shock. Malfoy wolf glared at Minerva its tail swished slowly. Minerva just sat down with a cuppa tea. This was going to be a long night.

...

It had been over 8 hours. Malfoy had been in agony. He was starving. Why the heck was he starving? When was dinner? How long ago? His body stilled ached and he bit and claws at himself in hunger. He didn't know if he did not didn't like being in control of his mind. He knew everything he did. But he also felt everything. That he hated. He paced the cage. Back and forth back and forth. He wanted it to stop.

...

"God he looks as bad as I do."

Malfoy awoke to a voice. He opened his eyes and saw Jane. She was holding a brown paper bag. She was also covered in scratch marks and bruises. Oh. He did that. He looked around. It was his room. His new full moon room. Oh god that's right he is a bloody werewolf now. Dang. He suddenly realized a blanket was next to him. And that Jane was turned away.

"God Malfoy please cover yourself."

He scrambled for his blanket.

"Where's Snape and Mcgonagall?"

"Left when you transformed back. Than I got stuck here. Want breakfast?"

She kneeled down and set the bag next to the cage. Malfoy reached through and opened the bag. Two waffles and a water bottle. Suddenly he remembered how hungry he was. He wolfed down the waffles and drank the water with great thirst.

"You know why werewolves look skinny?"

Jane suddenly asked.

"No and I don't care."

"It's because of hunger. A werewolf when transformed almost has a new stomach. The human may have just eaten but the wolf hasn't. It makes them starving. Most are turned unwillingly so they don't eat during the full moon which makes them thin as a wolf."

Malfoy remembered last night. He didn't remember it all. But the hunger he did. No wonder it was unbearable.

"How did you-"

"I have lived with my Dad most of my life. And you just demolished that waffle."

Malfoy glared.

"Now will you kindly unlock the cage."

"Hmm... No."

"No!?"

"No."

"Why not!? I'm human!"

"One, when you were human you attacked me. And two this."

Suddenly the door opened.

Snape and Lupin walked in. Draco went into instant hurricane. Lupin had bags under his eyes and took a step back. Draco banged against the cage.

"I shouldn't be here..."

Lupin muttered. Jane put a hand in his shoulder. She turned to Malfoy.

"Stop guilt tripping him!"

"Me! Harm him! I suffered a whole night of hunger and pain because of him!"

Malfoy yelled. Snape sighed.

"You two should leave. We need to talk to Draco."

The Lupin's nodded and left. Malfoy stopped shaking. But his anger didn't.

"Bring him back."

"No Draco."

Snape said sternly. They sat down.

"I'm sorry that yesterday was a bit rushed into things. We had to prepare you quickly for the upcoming moon. Now we can talk."

"Talk,"

Draco said bitterly.

"There is nothing to talk about. He, he destroyed me!"

"Draco, I'm upset with the mutt to. But Albus refuses to fire him. I don't know why. Draco, we need you to stay calm. Tonight is the last full moon of the night. We need you to be okay. After tonight we will have a long discussion."

"That's stupid."

Draco said stubbornly. Snape sighed. He undid the lock and Malfoy stepped out. He went to the bathroom that the room had and changed. He walked out in robes.

"No Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to school today."

"Why not?"

"Your condition..."

Draco scowled.

"Get into something, comfortable."

"Fine."

Draco returned again in jeans and a jumper. Snape nodded.

"Good. Now Dumbledore wished to speak with you."

"Fine let's go."

...

There were 6 people in Dumbledore's office. Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Jane, madam Pomfrey, and Mcgonagall. All stood except Dumbledore himself. He started the meeting.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here..."

Everyone nodded except Draco who just looked down. Dumbledore continued.

"So, I have called this meeting to discuss a few changes and adding that will need to be made. First off are secrets. When Remus was here we didn't let anyone know for the sake of him and the ministry of magic. I ask that you all do the same for Mr Malfoy,"

Everyone once again nodded.

", and Mr Malfoy, some lifestyles you may know of will be lost to you. I suggest even though you yourself can tell whoever you wish that you retain from telling your father."

"I- oh god..."

Draco grew pale.

"If he finds out he'll disown me! I'll be..be... like Lupin!"

He pointed at the still guilty looking man. Jane glared at him.

"How dare you! Sorry if he wasn't born into a spoiled rich family !"

Jane snapped. Draco growled fangs bared.

"Ms Lupin! Draco is having a very difficult time right now so I suggest you keep your mouth shut! I myself am surprised enough that Albus has allowed you to know."

Snape yelled at Jane. All turned to him. Snape never usually yelled like this. Draco smirked in Jane's direction.

"Now if I may continue-"

"What about the mutt?"

Draco interrupted.

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy.

"Excuse me?"

"Doesn't he get some type of punishment! He attacked me and made me like him!"

"Well, law states that, but Mr Lupin wasn't himself. It was purely accidental. I'm letting him stay for now."

"What!?"

Draco shrieked. His voice must have gone up an octave. Dumbledore sighed.

"Draco, I believe that last night was a bit rough yes?"

"Rough!? ROUGH!?"

"Well, Mr Lupin may be able to help. Show you how to deal with your new found, condition..."

"How the heck can he bloody help!?"

"Maybe be a mentor."

"What!? No! The ministry should be told and he should be locked up!"

"Malfoy, if the ministry find out they will lock you up to for being a werewolf like him. Either you're both free or goners."

Jane stated. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms Lupin that is the most sensible thing you have said this whole meeting."

Malfoy grit his teeth and spoke.

"They don't need to lock me up I'm not the dangerous one."

"What happened to him could happen to you without the wolfsbane. And even not in wolf form werewolves are stronger than most witches and wizards."

Mcgonagall said.

"But I haven't hurt anyone!"

"Look at me!"

Jane shouted. She motioned to her scarred and bruised body. Malfoy blushed.

"...except that."

"You also attacked Mr. Lupin."

Madam Pomfrey said.

"And that."

"Malfoy, this isn't a game. This is how your life will be from now on. You have to except that."

Malfoy said nothing after Albus's response.

"Now. We must discuss your living corners. I assume you don't wish to tell your fellow Slythrin's this news right now?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Than I would think it's in your right mind to move to your full moon room permanently. As to not draw too much attention."

"Fine sir."

Malfoy replied quietly. Dumbledore smiled.

"You may take the day to move your things into your new room, make up whatever lie you wish."

Malfoy nodded.

"Meeting dismissed."

Everyone left the room. Except Lupin.

"Sir I don't understand why you don't fire me. I ruined a boy's life Albus-"

"No you didn't Lupin. In fact no matter how horrible this is I think that it will open Mr Malfoy's eyes to reality."

...

Malfoy's absence was a lot more noticeable the next day. Everyone stared at the empty seat.

"Where the bloody hell is he!?"

Ron murmured from the Gryffindor table. Hermione rolled her eyes again but Harry was curious himself.

"Honestly Ron, it would seem like you want him here."

"I don't!"

"Ron makes a good point Hermione. Malfoy might be doing something bad..."

"You two are ridiculous! It's normal for a student to get sick and miss school."

"Hermione, we're wizards, madam Pomfrey can cure a cold with the flick of her wand."

Harry replied. Ron and Hermione continued to argue further. Harry just stared blankly at the empty chair that his annoying enemy should be.

Authors non bold note: REVEIWSSSSSSSS


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: okay that's it, Silver Moon's update days are Saturday and Sunday. That diwas hat mean I will post one chapter each day it just means that the chapter for that week will either be Saturday or Sunday, what ever day works best for me. So, how do you like the story so far? Like it? I would love to know please reveiw! When ever I get a reveiw a kitten is born :3. So without any further ado... CHAPTER STUFF**

 **standranrd disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of it (exept exept the story line and Jane)**

"Stupid ungrateful git."

Jane was muttering to herself while she was in Professor Slughorn's room mixing a batch of wolfsbane. God she must be an expert at making it. She's been doing it since she was little. She stirred the foul smelling ingredients together.

The room was empty so she was wearing her muggle t-shirt that said 'keep calm and carry on'. It was a light blue. And a comfy pair of blue jeans. She had her robes unbuttoned so it looked like an oversized coat for her outfit. Her hair was in a loose braid the hung down her back. She had to make extra than usual. Malfoy hadn't even muttered a thank you. She knew she should be sympathetic to him since he was undergoing a big change. But he was just too bloody annoying to her! Always bad mouthing her and her dad. She couldn't hold back a comeback to any of his comments.

Suddenly the door opened. She jumped.

"Gah!"

"Ah!"

Harry yelled in return. She gave a glare.

"You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you here."

"I was looking for Slughorn."

"Not here."

She went back to stirring. He walked over and looked at the pot.

"Is that wolfsbane?"

"Yep. Last night."

"Okay. Wait why is there so much? Does Lupin need that much?"

She froze. God she was making more than usual of course he would notice. Dang. She bit her lip and managed a lie.

"Um, some's for next month."

"But he's only staying a month."

"Uhh..."

She knew Dumbledore had arranged for Lupin to stay longer because of Malfoy. But she couldn't say that.

"Well, Dumbledor wants him to stay longer because he is doing so well!"

She gave a fake smile. Yep this was definitely why she wasn't in Slytherin. She was a horrible liar. Harry gave her a strange look but nodded. She sighed. Thank Merlin.

"Did you need anything else?"

"No."

"Than why are you still here?"

It was Harry's turn to sigh.

"Jane did you have any friends your age?"

"...no."

"Stop trying to push people away. You're nice you just don't know how to socialize."

"I've only been close to my dad and members of the order."

"I can be your friend. So can Ron and Hermione. And plenty of others like people in your house, you just have to give them a chance."

He walked out of the room and waved goodbye. Jane watched him leave. How could she become friends with people if she was keeping secrets from them?

...

Draco was learning the hard way that life could suck. How long ago was it that he was enjoying life? What? Three days? And now he is a bloody dog who had to move rooms, and drink a foul smelling potion three days of the month!

He spent the whole day in his new room arranging it how he would like it. Putting his clothes in his closet, hanging up quidditch posters, and hanging a full moon chart. He put some books on the book case as well. He might add more later but it was alright for now. There was a couch on his room as well which he sat down on. He needed a breather, to think it all over-

Knock knock

Draco sighed. He wanted to be alone. Very very much.

"God who is it."

"Jannet."

The aggravated voice replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Your godfather told me to bring something to you."

He got up and opened the door. Jane stood holding a book in her arms. Most of her scars had become faint lines and her bruises had cleared up.

"Well you look better."

"Your lucky Madam Pomfrey knows how to clean up werewolf inflicted wounds."

He snorted. Jane glared.

"May I come in?"

"Fine."

He got out of the doorway and she strode in. She handed him the book. The cover said 'Werewolves, traits and facts'. He gave her a look.

"Is this a joke."

"Your dear old godfather wanted you to know what to expect."

"What's in it?"

"Just history, emotional flares and things that happen once a person is changed."

"At least I have something to do."

"Sure, and I have a question."

"What?"

"Pork, beef, chicken, or steak?"

"...what!?"

He gave her a surprised look. She sighed.

"I'm guessing you were hungry last night?"

"Maybe."

"I always bring my dad meat for his full moons. He says it helps ease some of the hunger. So what do you like."

"God,"

"Well?"

"...steak is fine."

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. She began to leave until he raised his voice.

"Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

She paused before speaking.

"As much as I hate you, no werewolf deserves to suffer, even an ignorant git."

She left slamming the door behind her. Malfoy scowled and sat out the couch again. His eyes trailed to the book that she had brought. He sighed and picked up the book. He looked at the table of contents.

"Introduction, small history, diagram and body part list, ew... How one gets bitten, accounts, emotional control, signs..."

He flipped to that chapter. Wouldn't he be normal for the rest of the month? He began to read the page out loud.

"Let's see, when a werewolf gets angry strength increases and eyes turn into the witch or wizards wolf eyes, canines also sharpen. No duh. Blah blah blah blah, stuff stuff stuff stuff-"

He stopped. He had been flipping through pages when he saw a section titled 'Signs that a person may be a werewolf.' He began to read.

"Signs are different for however long the person may have been a werewolf. For a werewolf that has been one for a while they may be a bit anti-social at times and have anger issues when insulted or a loved one is hurt. If they are an unwilling werewolf they will try whatever they can to make the curse less noticeable. But for those who either don't care or embrace it, they can be wild or more animalistic and willing."

He finished reading a paragraph. Would he be like that? Anti-social? He knew one thing. It was a curse and whoever was okay with it must be a psychopath.

...

Jane sat in her room. Her bed was a navy blue and she had a poster of her favorite quidditch player up. His name was Jason Norse and he was a beater for her favorite team. The girls dormitory was decorated in the Ravenclaw colors. The lights were out and it was 6:50 at night. Most girls were asleep. She checked to make sure no one saw. Then she scooted out of bed and grabbed the two wolfsbane goblets. She picked up a sack that had a two huge hunks of chicken and steak. She sneaked out and hurried before the moon rise.

...

Malfoy didn't want to transform. It was a petty thought that he knew he had no choice in but still he thought it. He could feel the wolf. It was like a second mind in his head. He snapped and growled aching to be let free under the moonlight. It paced in his head snarling. It scared him. He wanted his mind to just be his again. He had dressed himself in old worn out pjs knowing they would get ripped. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Come in, oh it's you."

Jane walked in holding a goblet and a sack. She handed the goblet to him.

"Bottoms up."

He sighed and made a face as he drank down the disgusting contents. He put down the goblet and pointed to the sack.

"What's that?"

"It's what I've been carrying the meat in since I need to bring more."

"Where's your dad's goblet?"

"...he won't let me in the room with him. He's worried after-"

"What happened when he almost killed me."

"Shut up. I delivered his first."

"Look at the little delivery girl."

"I can always not give you the meat."

Malfoy wanted to say no. His mind screamed no. But the wolf whined. He remembered his hunger last night.

"Ugh. Just give me the meat."

She sighed and opened the pack and pulled out a huge chunk of raw steak. It was as big as two heads.

"Why's it raw!?"

"Wolf's don't like cooked meat."

"Gah... Where's Snape?"

"He won't be here for every full moon. He told be to tell you he will be here soon. And I should lock you up just in case he is later than thought."

"Why do I have to be in a cage?"

"Temporary. Now get in."

He sighed and opened the door and walked in. Jane threw the meat inside and closed the door locking it with a click. He sat down on the blanket inside. He looked at her.

"Well? Get out."

"Happy too."

Jane turned and began to walk out. Suddenly Malfoy spoke.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"...never mind."

She rolled her eyes and left with the slam of a door. He sat back and looked at the clock dreading the rise of the moon.

...

Snape hurried down the hallway that led to Malfoy's room. He was late. Hopefully Jane listened to him. His black robes slapped against his legs as he hurried as fast as he could. When he got to the door he uttered the password and opened the door. He shut it behind him and looked to the crate.

Draco was twitching once again on the floor. Snape could see through the window the moon was rising. Oh the agony his godson miss be feeling. He wanted to help so much. But there was nothing he could do. He sat down on the couch and watched for the second time the horrid transformation Draco went through.

...

It hurt god it hurt. It wasn't as bad as before but still. Draco's moans of agony turned into howls. His body twisted and cracked into his new form. Severus watched as the silvery white werewolf stood hunched in its cage whimpering. Snape suddenly noticed the hunk of meat in the cage. He watched with utter disgust as the Draco wolf noticed the meat and pounced. It's sharp fangs sunk into the raw meat. He watched as the werewolf ripped at the meat, wolfing (ha) down the shreds. Draco's he'd lifted upward swallowing the last of the meat. Snape gulped. The wolf lifted its head howled. Snape, was scared.

...

Draco finished the last of the meat. It was raw. And it was good. He was still hungry. Human thought shrieked in his mind.

What the heck are you bloody doing!? You're a human! Not a bloody animal.

The wolf growled and snarled until human thought shut up. The wolf wanted to kill. But the chains of the wolfsbane held the wolf back. Draco was in his right mind, but that didn't mean his didn't have some wolf instincts. After he howled he suddenly realized what he just did.

Did. I. Just. Eat. A. Whole. Hunk. Of. Raw. Steak!?

...

Lupin wolf paced his room. A half eaten chicken lay on the ground. The wolf was especially strong tonight. It growled and snapped at him. It hissed and snarled. It wanted to hunt. Remus wanted to sleep. He forced the wolf to shut up. Remus grabbed a pillow in his jaws and settled down on the floor. He was tired and full of guilt.

...

Draco scratched at the bars. He bit himself and whined at Snape. He spoke sternly to him.

"Draco, next month you will not have the cage. It's just this one night."

"Grr..."

"Draco!"

Draco snarled in return. He was in his right mind. And he hated the cage. He began to scratch himself. A little blood showed. And bit and clawed. Snape finally realized where Lupin's scratches came from. Werewolves hate captivity. They scratch themselves. Snape bit his lip. Maybe Draco would stop if he let him out. He neared the cage and slowly unlocked the cage. And backed up quickly. Malfoy walked out slowly. Than he ran. He ran around the room like a crazed animal. Snape hid behind the couch like a coward. Now Snape was not scared of much. Only two things. Public humiliation. And werewolves. Well that just worked out well. Suddenly Draco stopped and panted. He went the the window and began to claw at the window. The tall, lean silver werewolf suddenly lay down and passed out of weary tiredness. Snape crept up from behind his hiding place and watched his godson sleep.

...

Lupin woke up the next morning to a knocking door. He blink wearily and grabbed his bath robe.

"Come in."

The door opened and he saw his daughter walk in. She was dressed in jeans and a navy jumper with her hair in a low ponytail. She held up a coffee and chocolate donut.

"Breakfast?"

He gave a fake smile and took the donut. She glanced at the half eaten chicken on the floor.

"Didn't you eat it?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Werewolves always are, stop guilt stripping yourself it wasn't your fault."

"Yes Jane it, was."

"Shut up."

"Jane-"

"You should have let me come in last night. It's better."

"No you could get hurt."

"You let me before. Just because of one accident that shouldn't change."

"I-"

"Next month. Yo can't stop me from coming."

"No Jane-"

"Can't. Stop. Me."

He sighed.

"You're to good to me Jane."

She walked up and hugged him tightly.

"I know."

...

Malfoy woke up on his couch. A blanket was resting on top of him. He sat up and rubbed his head. Gah what had happened to him? Oh. He remembered Snape let him out. He remembered the feeling of burning captivity. Oh god, he remembered eating a raw steak. And liking it! He shuddered. It wasn't as bad as the night before. Still horrid. He looked down to see himself covered with scratches and bites. He hurt himself. God he hated it. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Jane, are you decent?"

He looked down. He was bloody naked. He grabbed a pair of clothes laid on the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Come in if you must."

He heard footsteps walk in and sit on the couch. He hurried getting dressed and opened the door. Jane turned and handed a donut to him. Jelly. He sat down on his bed and began to much on the donut. Jane's head turned to the cage and the steak blood on the floor. She smirked.

"Enjoy this steak did ya?"

"None of your business Lupin."

"Hit a nerve did I?"

He just silently bit into his donut. Jane bit her lip.

Maybe she should listen to Harry. She didn't have to be friends with Malfoy but she should be a bit nicer since he did go through something horrendous. She decided to give him some slack.

"Sorry."

"Wait what!?"

"I said sorry. I've know your for almost three weeks and all I've done is argue. You annoy the heck out of me, but you did just go through something horrible. I can't promise to be a happy little camper the whole way but I'll cut some slack."

Malfoy stared at her like she had slapped him. She looked down.

"...okay then."

They sat in silence until she stood up.

"Well it's the weekend so I'm gonna go to my common room."

"Kay."

She left and slammed the door behind her. Draco blinked a few times. Out of everything that he had been through in the past 48 hours that had to be one of the strangest.

...

Harry and his friends were in the library. Studying. On a Sunday. Hermione had forced them. While Hermione argued with Ron over the purpose of a spell Harry saw Draco walk quickly past. He looked paler than usual and had scratched over his face. His eyes has big bags under them. Why had happened?

Authors not bold note: WHAT DID DRACO WANNA SAY TO JANE, YOU WILL MEVER KNOWWWWW *laughs evilly* okay sorry, well I hoped you like it, oh and a merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: IM SO FREAKING LATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *cries* I'm two weeks late at updating! I'm so sorry it won't happen again, at least not that long and without a warning. It was just Christmas and lazy and no damn sleep. Oops. I promise I'll update on time.**

 **standsrd disclaimer: yeah, like I own Harry Potter**

Malfoy had been in his room for the past few hours. He had gone to pick up homework and he was in his room doing it. He had finished it about an hour ago and now he was reading another book. He had been doing whatever possible to ignore the problem. He wanted to pretend it didn't exist. He knew to do that it would be best to go to the common rooms but he didn't want to have to make up a story yet and he really wanted solitude right now. Draco lay back in bed and sighed after finishing a chapter. If he wasn't in his old room he could believe that he was still his pureblood self.

He closed his eyes. God no one told him full moons would make him exhausted. Maybe he should lay down for some Zs...

"Malfoy?"

Dumbledor's voice knocked lightly against the door. Draco rolled his eyes. Sleep wasn't an option right now.

"Yes sir?"

"May we come in?"

"We?"

"Yes we, now please do not be alarmed or attack. We just want to talk."

"Come in."

Dumbledor opened the door and walked in. Behind him was an extremely tired Lupin. Draco narrowed his eyes but didn't attack. He wanted to prove he was more than his new wolfy side. They stood in the center of the room.

"Well what's wrong."

"Mr. Lupin wished to speak with you."

"Draco I wish to apologize. I know a simple sorry can't make you forgive the awful thing I've done to you, but please understand that I and sorry to the bottom of my heart and would do anything to help you-"

"Sorry, sorry!? That's all you can manage. You should be bloody fired!"

"Malfoy-"

"Shut up all of you!"

"Malfoy, eyes."

"What!?"

Dumbledor motioned to his icy blue wolf eyes. Draco ran his tongue over his canines. Yep sharp. He cursed under his breath. He turned to the men his eyes still wolf.

"I want to have some alone time right now."

Dumbledor nodded and left with Lupin. Draco sighed and went back to reading feeling his features return to normal. He needed to get a hang on that.

...

Jane walked up to Draco's room with Snape. She held a bag with a lot of different sized bottles. Snape looked down at her.

"I don't see the need of your being."

"Neither do I."

Jane muttered. She hated Malfoy and Snape. And now she had to spend even more time with them. They knocked on his door.

"Can a person get some bloody alone time!?"

"Draco its Severus."

"God, fine come in."

The door opened and revealed Draco sitting in his bed. When he saw Jane he rolled his eyes. Suddenly he began to sneeze. Uncontrollable sneezing. Snape nodded for Jane to leave. Once she was gone Draco stopped sneezing. He blinked a few time and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose.

"God what happened?"

"Testing so are if her git father was correct."

"About what?"

"Your nose."

"My what!?"

"Her father claimed that even as a human a werewolf has strong senses. Mostly hearing and scent."

"I feel fine."

"She brought in the ingredients of a simple first year potion. Your nose became sensitive."

"I'm. Fine."

"Really. Sniff."

Draco rolled his eyes and breathed in through his nose. Suddenly a bunch of unknown smells entered his nose that just three days ago he would never have noticed. He wrinkled his nose. God it was horrid. Since Snape mentioned it he had smelled some stage things in the past few days but had been two stressed to think about it. Now that he noticed it he couldn't stop. It was too distracting! He covered his nose.

"God!"

"Oh god..."

Snape shook his head. Malfoy pointed at him.

"You...you stink of dungeon!"

Snape scowled and left not wishing to be 'smelt' anymore. Malfoy shook his head. It couldn't get worse.

...

It was bad. The next day Malfoy went back to school. And so many unfamiliar scents drifted past him in the hall. Every since yesterday it had worsened. He had only been around a small group of people since his incident and now he was around thousands of people and things. He felt as if he was going insane. During the great hall he had to stop himself from drooling and vomiting constantly at meals. He could smell every single meal in the great hall. Ones he hated and loved. It was just to intense.

And the quittige was just pure badness. You know that smell in your locker room after gym class with all the sweat and how it smelled so bad? That was Draco's nose. Everyone was sweating and it's usually unnoticeable but for Draco the smell was overpowering. He had to try not to cover his nose. He had to try and ignore the stench.

And people. Everyone had a different scent to him. It was bloody annoying. Everyone's scent was so different and distracting! Pansy smelt of way to much perfume, and she didn't even wear much it was just amplified to him. Crab and Goyle just smelled. He had to think up a good reason to get away from their overpowering putrid stench. Blaise smelled to much of girl lipstick and to much lust. Gross... Granger smelled of dusty books. Weasley of too many people. And Potter, Potter smelled of well, cinnamon strangely enough.

He hated his new found sensitive nose. It was distracting and make him dizzy. He don't even want to think about his hearing. His eardrums were damaged enough from all the talking which was just another "perk" of being a werewolf. He abated his old self. He wanted to be a spoiled brat. After classes he spent most of the day in the library. It was quiet and the books smelled better than the rest of everything in Hogwarts. He was reading his werewolf book. He didn't want to but he was desperate for a way to calm his senses. So far he has found absolutely nothing. Malfoy sighed. He was having the absolute worst year in Malfoy history. He was flipping again through the pages when a scent other than books filled his nose. Cinnamon. Potter. God he could recognize people with this!? He wasn't an animal he was a Malfoy. He heard footsteps at the other end of the library. His hearing helped with that. And suddenly Draco heard another pair of footsteps and an unfamiliar scent. It smelled of pine and oak trees. Nice summer rain and a cool breeze. It just to smelled like nice smelling outdoors.

No. Your hearing and sensitive nose is a curse don't listen on purpose.

Sadly curiosity go the better of him. He began to really hard until he heard voices.

"So your dads staying longer?"

"Um... Yeah! The kids love him."

"Cool. So what book did you need."

"I was looking for some advance potion books. Luna said you come here a lot and I should ask you about it."

"Well yeah I do."

"Is there really a restricted section?"

"Yeah."

"Can we look?"

"Do you not understand the term restricted."

"It went through one ear and out the next."

Draco heard Harry laugh. The other voice laughed too. It sounded like Jane. He must have not known the scent since he was distracted with well, the full moon. Well now he knew another scent. Goody goody gumdrops. He stood up. His least favorite peole on the planet. Oh this would be fun. He strode into the other side of the library surprising both. Harry narrows his eyes.

"Dang."

"Miss me Potter."

"Not particularly."

"Well isn't that sad."

"Buzz off Malfoy."

Jane snapped after the two stopped bickering. Malfoy turned to her.

"What we you going to do? Call your guard dog?"

Jane grit her teeth. Malfoy was a lot harder not to punch than she thought. Harry didn't stop.

"Where the heck were you anyway? Death eater boot camp?"

"Shut up potter! I was sick."

"Couldn't have been sick longer?"

"Shut it potter I'm warning you-"

"What its not like you didn't deserve to be sick in bed and miss your favorite class. You deserve a lot more for all the things you've done."

Janes eyes widened. Oh no. All Harry said was a simple insult. But being 'sick in bed' was a newfound code Dumbledor had developed for his werewolf-ism. What Harry said to Malfoy must have come out as 'you deserved to become a werewolf'. She could see it in his eyes the anger rising. He had a short temper before. Being a werewolf made it shorter. His eyes were getting bluer. Before Harry could notice anything Jane quickly drew out a small grey pouch from her pocket. She opened and grabbed a handful of dust from inside and blew them in Harry's face. His eyes fluttered and he fell to the ground asleep. When Jane turned back to Draco he was on his knees. His eyes and teeth had gone wolf and he was growling furiously in a loud animalistic tone. He looked as if he was about to attack Harry's sleeping form until Jane sent a spell flying to him chaining his wrists. He looks at her growling. But when he saw her stressed face he looks at Harry and moaned. His eyes and teeth went back to normal.

"What had your dad done to me! I can't go five minute in another persons company without wolfing out! I want my old life!"

He yelled at her. She stood quietly watching him. He mind again and looked at her.

"Unchain me!"

"Will you attack?"

"No!"

She gave a skeptical look. He sighed.

"No."

She just nodded and ever her wand. The charm fell away and he stood to his feet and brushed of his knees. He glared at her. She put a hand in her hip.

"I've helped you out many a time. A simple thank you would be nice!"

"Goodbye."

He rubbed and headed back to his library spot. He listened as he heard Jane drag Harry out of the library. He felt her outdoorsy scent leave his nose. Now all that remained was books. Dusty old books.

...

Jane wiped the seat from her forehead as she dragged Harry to her dads full moon room. Why? She didn't know. Harry would be out for another hour. It was sliver powder, made to knock someone out for two hours. She always carried some with her for some weird reason. Once she got to the trim she brushed a strand of black hair from her face. She brushed her hands down her robes and said the password. The door opened and she saw her father sitting at a desk. He eyes turned to Harry and he looked at her.

"What-"

"You need to help Malfoy out. Now."

"I, no!"

"Why the hell not! Dad he can't get his senses under control, his anger causes him to wolf out every five bloody seconds! He's a danger to every one in this damn school! And I seem to somehow be around to clean up his damn mess!"

She yelled at her dad. She pointed to Harry.

"He almost seriously hurt a student!"

"What..."

Jane gestured to Harry. He looked at him and he moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He slammed his face on the desk. Jane covered her mouth.

"Oh my god... Dad I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine you had every right to say that to me."

"No I didn't. Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore?"

Jane sighed.

"He told me to keep an eye on Malfoy when the teachers couldn't. Believe me I wouldn't be here otherwise. At last not complaining about Malfoy of all people."

"So you don't care?"

"Not the slightest. Well except that people who might be my friends could get hurt."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Dad you say sorry about something that wasn't your fault one more time and I won't bring your chicken next month. All. Three. Days."

"Jane it was my fault! You need to realize that! If it wasn't for me Draco would have a normal life still and you wouldn't need to keep wary of him like a babysitter!"

"Dad, did you ever think he deserved this!? After all the torment he has caused! Now he gets a taste!"

"Jane. No matter who gets bit. No one. Deserves. It."

Lupin's last words came out like ice. He was usually in control but his eyes were amber wolf eyes. Jane held her glare but took a step back. He looked like Malfoy with his fangs bared. This barely ever did lose control and she had seen him like this but it still scared her. She had to try and keep a straight face. He gave a snarl and balled his fists. She tried to speak slowly and calmly.

"Dad, listen to me, don't let the wolf get to you. I'm sorry about what I said, I was upset and stressed out. Your right no one deserves in. Please listen-"

"Grrr..."

He growled again. This time she count stop her hands from shaking a little bit. He usually called down by now. She held a shaking hand out.

"Dad, please it's me. Calm down."

Suddenly he body hunched over. His eyes shifted back to their normal color. She watched in shock as he went down on his knees and began to sob quietly. She came down next to him and hugged.

"Oh Jane... I'm so sorry...I was mad and stressed..."

"No need. I was angry and I said something very offensive."

"I... I know you didn't mean it... You just don't like him. I don't either, it's just-"

"No one, no matter how big a git, deserves to suffer."

"My fault..."

She looked at her fathers face and saw huge bags under his eyes. The full moon was the other day so a goods night sleep should have caused them to fade. Draco's had. But not Lupin's. She gave him a concerned look.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"...three days..."

Her eyes widened. She helped him up and say him on the bed. He looked at her with tired eyes.

"Dad are all of your classes done for today?"

"Yes..."

"You should sleep."

"Can't..."

He gave her a look of guilt. She bit her lip and pulled out the pouch again. She pulled out some dust.

"Jane what are you-"

"Sorry dad. You need rest."

Before he could protest she blew the dust in his face. His eyes closed as he full back. She rested his head on the pillow and got up. She looked at Harry.

"Now what to do with you."

...

Harry woke up in madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. Sitting in the chair to the right of him was Jane reading a book and to his right was a sleeping Ron sitting next to a also reading Hermione. Jane looked up and saw that he was awake.

"Harry!"

Hermione turned and saw him too. She got up and looked up and down his face looking for bruises. And then hit him in the head with her book.

"Ow! Hermione!"

Harry put both hands over his head. Hermione glared at him while Jane snickered and Ron just kept snoring.

"Harry James Potter! You need to take better care of yourself!"

"What did I do?"

"Jane says you two were in the library when you fainted! Madam Pomfrey says you fainted from dehydration! You know better than to not drink enough!"

"I fainted?"

"Yeah after blowing some steam with Malfoy."

Jane said. She suddenly made her voice go high.

"Oh bloody hell! Now I can't finish screeching at potter in my really high girly voice!"

Harry and Hermione laughed at Jane's horrible impersonation of Malfoy. Jane smiled smugly crossing her arms. Hermione turned again to Harry glaring playfully.

"Drink. Water."

She shoved a glass in his face and he drank it down. He believed them but he didn't remember feeling dizzy and he remember drinking recently. How could he pass out from dehydration?

...

Jane rubbed her head as she headed into her dorm room. She had had quite and eventful day and she was exhausted. On in the Ravenclaw dorms she quickly changed and got into bed she closed her eyes. She was pretty sure she had made some friends. And it felt good.

...

Harry and his old friends laughed all the way up to the Gryffindor dorms. The friends waved goodbye as they headed to the boy and girl dorms. Harry and Ron joked around while getting into bed.

"Hey mate, one more round of chess?"

"No way! You already beat me like 50 times today!"

Ron gave a smug smile and got into bed. The lanterns went out and each said goodnight. Harry smiled as he closed his eyes knowing he had a new friend that hated Malfoy and Lupin would be pleased as well as Harry. Rob went to sleep dreaming of Jane's pale pretty legs. Wow Ron wow.

...

Malfoy headed up to his new room with a grin look. He mutters the password and walked inside. He got dressed and grabbed his potions book and got into bed. He began to read to keep his mind off of his issue and read until his eyes felt droopy. He put the book down and rubbed his eyes. Draco shut off the lantern and smuggled himself into bed. He tried to ignore his troubled thoughts. He fell into a restless sleep.

...

Lupin sat late at night reading a book in bed. He was still tired but not as tired as before. He could thanks Jane for that and her strange methods. He loved his daughter dearly. He didn't think he deserved to be a father for that wonderful girl. She was to good to him. His eyes started feeling droopy. He gave a slow blink and yawn. He rested the boon on the side table and turned off the lights. Hopefully tonight he would get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: okay guys so I'm going to update Thursday. I need to gbsleep cause I have midterms this week. I've been studying for two weeks and even though I have the next chapter written I haven't edited it. My midterms end Thursday so Thursday or Friday night is when I'll update. I'm really sorry. Don't worry about me discontinuing the story cause that ain't gonna happen, I have twenty chapters written and a sequel planned so get yourselves prepared. There's a storm coming in Silver Moon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note: *cries* I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I should be better about it and when's schools done I'll be great. I promise updates will be betyer**

 **standard disclaimer: NEW HARRY POTTER PLAY AND BOOOOOK... that I don't own :(**

Draco was having the worst week in Malfoy history. Every five seconds he wanted to murder the nearest living thing. On Monday Blaise had bumped into him during DADA and Snape had to remind Draco to calm down because his eyes had gone wolf and he probably scared his poor friend to death with all his yelling. Tuesday he was in the common room and this happened.

"So where were ya Draco?"

"Just sick Crab."

"But why were you out for so long?"

"I said I was sick Doyle."

"But with what?"

"Yeah what?"

"CANT THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!?"

Draco had promptly stormed out of the room stunning both idiotic boys. Wednesday was no different. Nor Thursday or Friday. He had lost so many house points he stopped keeping track. He felt like he had to leave every person who he longed or dreaded their company. He had to leave before his new found urge to claw, hurt, and bite set in after the argument started. He count be around anyone without the risk of hurting them. He knew that usually it's wanted to win the argument not hurt the person he was having it with. Every time he now got mad and started a fight he would be fighting another as well. The one with the wolf. The wolf in his mind was constantly fighting fir control of him. And he felt as if it was winning. It wouldn't be ignored. He was losing control slowly.

And Jane. Oh Jane always seemed to be there in time to help if things got out of hand. He felt like he was behind babysat! He knew she wasn't doing it willingly. He could see it on her face. He bet it was Dumbledor. No one would disobey him. Well it certainly wasn't Snape. He wouldn't ask her to do it for one thing. And for another thing she wouldn't listen to him if he did!

He just wanted to be normal again! Was that too much for him to ask? He hated his newfound heightened senses, constant moods swings, urges to attack, and the constant fight over control for his mind. He bloody despised it. The wolf was always there. It would never leave. It always stayed close. As if waiting for him to weaken and get the chance to take over. He remembered the book he read. The one in werewolves. The signs that a wizard could tell if a person was one. Good god people might start to suspect soon. Did the mutt feel like this!? Even when the full moon was gone. Maybe he could help- no. Draco shook the thought away. He was not going to ask for help from the man who caused this. Never. But, then, what was he going to do?

...

Lupin sat at his desk grading the papers Hagrid had given him. He felt good kneeling he was helping his old friend. He put the pencil done and sighed. Remus looked over to the scratch on his walls. He bit his lip. Maybe his daughter was right. He had had the curse for over 20 years and look what he still did. He knew how to push the wolf away. But still he once in a blue moon lost control. His eyes widened. What was Malfoy doing!? His world must utter chaos.

Remus bit his lip again and got up. No matter how guilty he still was he had to be the older more mature man. He put his coat on and was buttoning it up when the door opened. He heard the portrait greet the visitor. He turned to see his daughter. Her hair was out of its low ponytail, all messed up. Her robe and clothes were caked in dirt and her eyes were tear stained. Her cheeks were red and lips cracked. She practically fell into his arms. He steadied her as she began to sob into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and sat with her on his bed. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and let her sob into his arms.

He was very very worried. Most fathers would if their daughter came in looking beat up and started sobbing. He lay her head into his lap and stroked her hair. Her sobbing continued but softened. He looked down at her.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

...

Two hours earlier.

Jane was laughing with Hermione. She was happy to have a friend who was a girl and loved potions as much as she did. Blaise had mixed ingredients wrong and his potion blew up I. His face turning it a bright purple. They were leaving the class into the courtyard laughing over it. Jane tucked a bit of hair out of her face as she tried to stop laughing.

"And his face just looked so stunned like 'ah what did I do?'!"

"I know!"

The two cracked up again. They sat down on a stone bench in the court yard. They pulled out their books. After class Hermione said they should go study and Harry and Ron before she could finish. Only Jane agreed to. After calming down Hermione opened the book.

"We should try and study now."

"Gahhh fine."

Jane have a playful glare and opened her book as well. After about 20 or so minutes closed her book and lay back.

"Merlin's beard! Can we have a break!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her book.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Jane through her hands in the air and Hermione laughed. Suddenly she stopped and stared at a boy. Jane turned and saw a jet black haired Slytherin boy waking to them.

"Keep your head down its Johnathan Black."

"Black? As in-"

"Related to Sirius and Bellatrux. He not good news."

"Bad like Malfoy?"

"No he is more bully. Jonathan gets a lot more physical."

"Oh okay."

Both girls kept silent as he walked next to them. He smirked.

"Well if it isn't teachers pet and wolf pup."

Jane tried hard to ignore him like Hermione instructed.

"I'm talking to you."

Neither replied.

"Talk when your spoken to!"

He shoved Jane to the ground. Her robe got some mud on it. She looked up at him and glared but stayed silent. She started to get up when he kicked her in the chest. Her mouth opened in a gasp and she got the wind knocked out of her. She fell back down to the ground. Hermione reached for her wand but he knocked it away punched her causing Hermione to go unconscious. Jane's eyes widnened.

"How dare you, you stupid git!"

"And she speaks."

No one else was in the courtyard to help. She tried to get up but clutched her side in pain. He smiled crazily.

"What are you going to do girl."

"Watch me."

She kicked hard at his leg causing him to cry out in pain. He gave a crazy angry look. She glared and spat on his shoe. His eyes widened in a murderous rage.

"You stupid girl! Crucio!"

He pointed his wand at her saying the illegal curse. Suddenly Jane was met with the worse pain she had ever felt in her whole life. Her body felt as if it was getting punched, kicked, ripped apart, lit on fire all at once. She shrieked in the agonizing pain.

"Crucio!"

He blasted her again with the curse. The pain worded and tears streamed out of her eyes and she shrieked again. Jane never cried. She was very tough. But this was crucio. A spell that gave the worst pain anyone could experience. Any more and it could kill her. He opened his mouth to say it again when he heard footsteps. He ran away not wanting to be caught. Jane lay on the ground, beat up and in unbearable pain.

...

"He he..."

Jane sputtered in her fathers arms.

"What? Jane what happened."

"J-Johnathan, he-he..."

"Speak honey."

"He C-Crucioed m-me..."

Her voice trailed off as he buried her face in his chest again. His eyes widened with pure fury. His eyes went Amber but in angry protection for his daughter.

"...t-two times..."

Jane passed out from pain in his arms. His eyes widened further. One turn was horrible enough. She could have died from two He suddenly saw a slowly growing awake Hermione on the floor. Her eye was bruised. Jane must have dragged her here. He scooped Jane into his arms as Hermione struggled to her feet. She looked at Jane.

"What-"

"Jane was hit two times with the Crucio curse."

Remus answered as he got up with Jane in his arms. Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god..."

"Help me get her to the hospital room!"

Hermione new better than to argue with the angry werewolf. She opened the door and they ran out out heading to the hospital wing.

...

Malfoy was walking down the hallways by himself. Again. He sighed. He did t always want to be alone. He felt like he had to be. He had his hands in his pockets when suddenly a scent when by him. Well that wasn't the right thing to say scents always drifted by him. A scent of books and chocolate went by him. Granger. He scowled just a what he needed. Suddenly both scents got stronger. Now he could smell chocolate and wolf. Mr. Lupin? It would make sense. The git loved chocolate and he was a stupid werewolf. Suddenly he smelled a third scent. Summer rain, sweet smelling outdoors. Jane. But her scent was mingled with blood and dirt. She was hurt. He turned his head up as if to smell or listen further but then stopped himself. Why the heck would he do that!? He didn't care if she was hurt. But, she had helped him. No! He scowled to himself. Suddenly Lupin came barreling down the hall with a unconscious Jane in his arms. She looked beat up and her face was tear stricken. Hermione came from behind with a black eye.

"What the heck happened to you lot!?"

"Stay out of this Malfoy!"

Hermione said as they got closer.

"Who beat her up?"

He asked again. Lupin passed him with a glare.

"Draco this by no means your business!"

Draco looked like he had been slapped. Ever since he was bitten all the mutt was to him was a guilty man who couldn't even look him in the eye, much less snap at him. Hermione glared as well.

"Yeah, you and your stupid idiotic house stay away!"

Draco felt the wolf in him growl. She had insulted his territory. The wolf wanted to hurt. No no not now. He thought back to the wolf. He needed no more bad events this week. But the wolf didn't back down. It snarled wanting to teach the girl a lesson. He didn't like Hermione. He mistaking let that weaken him and let the wolf take over in this argument.

"Watch what you say Granger!"

"So what!"

He felt the same tingling sensation ever time before his wolf features would change. Lupin must have seen it coming because he pushed her along. As they left he banged his head against the wall. Dang it! He growled at the empty hall way. He hated this.

...

Lupin sat in the chair outside the curtained bed Jane was in. Madam Pomfrey said Jane would be okay after she had looked her over and began to heal the physical wounds. She told him not to worry. He couldn't do anything but worry. Hermione had let ten minutes ago to get Harry Ron and Luna. He was alone. Madam Pomfrey was mixing up a potion for when Jane awoke to ease her pain. He heard foot steps from behind and turned to see Minerva and Albus. Both looked worried.

"Remus my friend what happened?"

"Jane was hit two time with the curse Crucio."

Mcgonnagal covered her mouth in shock. Albus nodded.

"Do you know who did it."

"She said Johnathan."

"I bet it was Johnathan Black sir."

Mcgonnagal said. He nodded again and turned to Lupin.

"Law states you can go to prison for that. He will be expelled. The ministry will decide what further punishments await."

This time it was Lupin's turn to nod. He stared down at the floor once more. Suddenly a gasp was heard from behind the curtain. Lupin scrambled to his feet and pushed the curtain aside to see his daughter waking. She dimly opened his eyes and stared with weakness at him. He ran over to her bedside and clutched her hand.

"...dad..."

"Oh Jane."

...

Draco bit his lip as he entered the Slytherin common room. He was going to try and prove he had control over the wolf in front of people. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He put on his confident glare.

"Why are you idiots staring at me."

No one answered.

"Stop."

Everyone turned away. He gave a smirk. Old habits don't die. He sat down and but his arm around Pansy who fluttered her eyelashes at him in a flirty way. He gave a sly smile that made her giggle. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Dear god."

"Shut up Blaise."

Blaise gave a chuckle and went back to doing his homework. Draco licked his dry lips. Suddenly Crab and Doyle came thundering into the room.

"Johnathan got expelled!"

The both stated at the same time. Everyone looked up. Draco was the first to speak.

"How?"

"I heard he Crucioed Lupin's kid two times!"

Crab said. Doyle nodded. That's why Jane looked so frail in the hallway yesterday. Draco gave them a look.

"Well don't just stand there like gargoyles take a seat for Merlin's sake!"

Both boys sat immediately. Draco gave a smug smile and went back to his flirting with Pansy. Blaise made a gag sound. Draco glared at him. Blaise looked like him as if he had done nothing wrong and went back to reading. The blonde gave a sigh of relief. Maybe things could go back to normal after all.

...

Madam Pomfrey had told Jane to stay overnight in the hospital wing. She had protested she was doing better until her father confirmed it. She had just glared in response. She had slept well enough and was feeling a bit better after the potion. But Jane still felt frail and a bit weak. She hated that feeling. She had cried. God.

The next morning she awoke to four fingers poking her shoulder. She opened one eye to see Hermione, Luna, Harry, and Ron looking down at her.

"Go away I want more sleep."

"Oh if you don't want these chocolate glazed donuts than I totally understa-"

"GIMME!"

Jane lunged at Ron nearly knocking him over. He gave a high pitched scream making the other three laugh. Jane grabbed the paper bag from a startled Ron and grabbed a donut from the bag and taking a big bite out of it like a hungry wolf.

"She's a animal!"

Ron yelled making his friends laugh further. After swallowing a bit she gave a sly smile.

"Thanks."

"Your bloody welcome."

Ron stated shaking. She gave a hearty laugh.

"Scare ya did I?"

"No!"

Every laughed again. Ron turned red.

"Shut up!"

...

Johnathan burst into the common rooms with an angry face. Everyone looked down not wanting to get beat up. Draco however was never scared of him.

"What's got you mad?"

"I got bloody expelled! Pretty sure you lot already know!"

"Why you here then, get your dirty butt outa here."

"My now has the prince suddenly returned?"

"Shut up you idiot, I never left."

"Seemed pretty out of it this week to me. Maybe you should leave. This is my turf."

"Pretty sure it's not since your expelled."

"Shut up Draco! I don't know why these idiots look up to you! You don't deserve any respect just because your bloody rich!"

No no not now. Draco could feel his anger rising. The wolf crouched in a hunting position snarling. He tried to push it back down. Push the wolf away. His life was just starting to feel normal again. He tried to stifle the anger he felt and just glared.

"Get out of here Black. Get out Johnny."

He smirked. The git hated the nickname. Johnathan's face went red with anger.

"Why you..."

Johnathan threw a punch at Draco. His fist collided with Malfoy's nose sending his head barreling backward. Pansy shrieked and Draco threw his head forward. He put his fingers to his nose and felt the blood trickle down his face. He couldn't hold down his anger. He felt the wolf snarl and the urge to hurt him rise. He wanted to attack. He wanted to bite. He got up and felt the growl rise in his throat. The wolf took over.

He lunged for Johnathan and shoved him using his wolf strength against the wall. Johnathan let out a gasp and Draco's arm pinned him to the wall. The blonde had his arm at Johnathan's through choking him. He put his face close in anger. John could feel the heat on his skin as Draco breathed on him. Draco growled angrily in his face. His eyes went from grey to the icy blue and he bared fanged teeth in his face. Johnathan was terrified. Draco felt power.

"Did you just hit me?"

Draco's voice came out like ice.

"Wha..."

John gasped against Draco's grip. He growled again in such a wolf like manner it was scary. Suddenly his eyes went grey. His eyes widened as he realized what he just did. He let go of Johnathan who fell to the ground gasping for air.

"No no... Oh god no..."

Draco shook. This was the worst. He hadn't never physically hurt. No. This want him. Johnathan looked up at him.

"What are you?..."

A monster. That was all Draco thought as he ran out of the room with shaking hands. Everyone watching him run out, they watched in fear.

...

Lupin sat at his desk finishing grading the papers. He knew his injured daughter was in safe hands. He was worried of course but her friends were with her. She was happy and so was he. He was making a mark when his quill broke.

"Dang it!"

He got up and went to a shelf to grab another when the door knocked.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer. He asked again.

"Who is it."

"Please... Let me in..."

A scared frail voice answered. Remus, buzzed and opened the door. In the door was a frail scared Draco Malfoy. He gave a pleading look.

"Please... I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Lupin's eyes widened. Draco's whole body shook. He toppled forward toward the ground. Remus lunged to catch the shaking boy. He tried to position the boy so he could stand.

"By God Draco what happened!?"

"I..."

His voice trailed off. Lupin helped him to the couch. He sat down on the other side across from Draco. He looked at the boy. He felt the need to apologize again rise in his throat but he pushed it back down. He needed to be the mature man. He looked at Draco.

"What happened?"

Draco looked up at him. He wanted to tell Remus everything. He wanted to be helped. He also wanted to leave and never speak to the man again. But when he looked in the mans eyes, suddenly all he saw was evil, it was the man who did this to him. Suddenly his fear was replaced with rage. His life was in ruins. And it was this mutts fault.

Lupin saw it coming before it happened. He had good hands on experience with werewolf anger and he saw the way the blonde looked at him. He moved his hands so they would come up in defense. He wasn't a moment to soon. Draco's eyes went wolf and he lunged. Remus swung his hands out to block the attacks. Draco growled and hissed as he tried to scratch the mans face. Remus mustered his strength and grabbed the boys wrists to hold him back. He looked sternly into Draco's eyes while the Malfoy just scarier at him with icy eyes.

"Draco calm down."

"No! You ruined me! You made me a monster! I can't be around my friends without the danger of wolfing out!"

"Draco listen-"

"No you listen! I'm a danger to everyone I know. What did you do to make me like this!? I'm a freak! The thing, the curse inside me! I have to fight for control of it! For my mind!"

Remus gave a concerned look. It was worse than he feared. But Draco didn't stop.

"This thing is going to be the death of me! I have to try not to attack or bite people half of the time!"

"Draco-"

"No-"

"Draco!"

Remus raised his voice causing Draco to go silent. His eyes stayed wolf white but he stopped ranting for the time being. He struggled but it was clear the older wolf would not let go. Taking a deep breath Remus spoke stirnly.

"Draco if you came here for my help your going to have to calm down."

"I haven't been able to calm down!"

"Draco. You've felt the presence of the wolf correct?"

This made Draco stop. How could he know?

"Yes."

"All werewolves do, it's the animal side. It's like a second mind within your own. Fighting it isn't going to do or solve anything. If it changed something at all it would make it worse. Draco, I know your mad at me but I can help. You just have to let me."

The youngest Malfoy stayed quite. And tint of grey showed in the wolf eyes symbolizing that he might be calming down.

"Draco, you've been different-"

"I'm not different."

He hissed.

"You are. Your not pureblood. Not human. But that doesn't mean your any less. Just more."

"Shut up! I'm pureblood! I don't know why I bloody came here-!"

"You came here weak Draco asking for my help. You've been like this for a week and ignored my existence until now. What happened?"

Still wolfed up Draco gave a growl but spoke.

"Johnathan came back to the common room mad about being expelled. We argued and he insulted me. I insulted back and he threw a punch at me. I... I pinned him against the wall and nearly choked him before I stopped wolfing out."

Lupin nodded.

"I get some one to obliterate the people so they won't remember what strange things they saw."

Draco just glared. Flat out glared. He felt another growl escape his throat. Remus sighed.

"Draco, you need to try and blend more."

"I have."

"No. You need to try and stop growling. I know now it just feels like a natural response to something but try to act like before."

Draco blinked. He had never realized it. When ever he growled unlike before it started feeling like a ordinary response to a answer. Like it was and okay thing to do. Oh Merlin what was happening.

"I'm great at not growling."

He lied.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Your not a pureblood."

He bared his fangs and growled in a feral manner. He groaned and sat back.

"Fine."

"Your anger will be an issue as well."

"Why am I even here..."

Draco muttered. He eyes went back to its natural grey. Remus released his wrists. Draco narrowed his eyes bit sat back.

"Are you willing to listen and let me help you?"

Draco snorted. The older werewolf looked at him solidly.

"I mean it Draco, becoming a werewolf is one of the hardest transitions a person can go through. I only want to help."

"Haven't you done enough."

Lupin sighed.

"I can't force you. Come back in a few days if you've decided yes."

Draco looked down but nodded. Lupin gave a small smile. Draco got up not looking at the older man and left silently. Once he left Lupin let out a huge sigh. He couldn't believe he went that long without saying sorry to the boy. He turned to the closed door. This mess was his fault. More than anything he wanted to help it.

...

Jane sat back on her hospital pillow. She. Was. So. Bored. She heard the curtain open and saw Hermione come in. Jane's face lit up.

"Hermione my savior!"

"I just walked in."

"I've been sitting for 3 hours!"

"Yeah. So?"

Jane glared making Hermione laugh. The long haired Gryffindor sat in the chair next to the bed. She began drinking the cup of tea that she brought.

"So how's it with you and Ron?"

Hermione spat out her tea in surprise and turned to Jane.

"What!?"

"I know you dig him."

"I what!?"

Jane smiled smugly.

"Muhaha."

"...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"...sort of."

"Sort of?"

"...kind of."

"Kind of!?"

"Fine. I like him."

"I knew it!"

Jane punched a fist in the air in victory. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Happy huh."

"Very. I feel victorious."

"Ha ha."

...

"Gahh!"

Draco flopped onto his bed in anger and began to punch the pillow. His eyes what wolf white and pupils to slits. He growled through bared fangs. His growl was so animalistic it scared him. It also scared his how natural it felt. He punched the pillow again. He needed help, he admitted to himself. But the only person who could give it was a person he didn't bit like to much. Everything frustrated him! Suddenly he smelled broom and the door knocked.

"Draco? Draco ya here?"

His eyes widened. It was the captain of the Slytherin quittige team. Oh no as seeker he had to come to tryouts as a judge. It must have been today!

"I'm right here."

"Can I come in?"

Draco shut his eyes tight. Normal. Normal. Normal! He ran his tongue of his teeth. Still sharp. Dang it! The feature usually went away on their own. He could t make them go away at will.

"No."

"Okay... Well I just wanted to remind you that the tryouts start in ten."

"I'll be there."

"Kay."

He heard the footsteps out side the door leave. He gave a sigh of relief. He went to the closet to grab his field robes when he looked in the closet mirror. For the first time he saw the wolf features. He had only been told about them. They scared him. He watched as the features shifted slowly back to normal. He bit his lip and grabbed his broom. He would try hard not to wolf out.

...

Harry was getting his seeker robes on when Ron came bumbling in his face red.

"I'm gonna KILL that stupid git!"

Harry gave a slow blink.

"Huh?"

"Bloody Malfoy!"

"Oh that git."

"Yes that git!"

Ron flailed his arms in the air. Harry stood silent, he knew better than to interfere with Ron's anger outbursts. Ron began to curse until Harry finally had to speak.

"What did he do?"

"He bloody insulted me!"

"Again?"

"Yes again!"

"What did he say?"

"Keep your filthy stench away from me."

Harry raised and eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't surprised that Malfoy had insulted him that wasn't the sort of insult he said.

"Harry, I don't smell do I?"

"No Ron of course not. That was just Malfoy being his git self."

"Did you hear he has his own private room now?"

"What!?"

"His dad got it for him, didn't think a boy his age should be in a 'lowly' dorm."

Harry gagged and rolled his eyes making his friend laugh.

"Come on Ron, we have to be at the tryouts with the rest of the team to help choose the new second years."

...

Lana Becket gave a worried look. She need a new beater for the Ravenclaw team. And now one either tried out or was any good at it. She watched as a second year fell upside down on his broom. She face palmed. She was dead. As captain she had to find a good beater by tomorrow or Ravenclaw is never going to win any games. She looked around with her clipboard of names. Oh please Merlin...

...

Draco had his arms crossed as he watched all the new players. Slytherin had the top left corner of the field for tryouts, Gryffindor bottom left, Ravenclaw the top right, and Hufflepuff the bottom right. He hated behind here. He watched the new third year chaser get yelled at by the captain. He sighed. This sucked. Suddenly he heard voices. He turned around, the voice sounded like Lana Becket but she wasn't near by. She saw feet away her talking to someone. Get were in the other side of the field. He groaned. Wolf hearing. Dang. Suddenly he heard her voice grow activated.

"I can't put him on the team Tom! He stinks!"

"But Lana we need a new beater."

"No ones good enough!"

"Stop being picky."

"I'm not! I just don't want to lose!"

He smirked. That was good news. Ravenclaw was a hard team to beat, they always planned strategies well. He went back to watching the tryouts. Nothing had gone wrong.

...

Harry gave a cheerful smile. They had added four more players. Three chasers and a beater. Perfect. Ron leaned over and whispered something to Harry.

"Lana sure looks mad."

Harry turned to see the Ravenclaw's captain red faced and sure steaming. He tempered Luna mentioning they needed a new beater. Hadn't they found one? He gave a long hard sigh.

...

After tryouts Lana said she would say who the new beater is tomorrow. Her way of stating she needed a whole night to figure it out. Everyone left the field leaving her alone. She picked up her broom and left taking a short cut past Hagrid's hut. As she walked by she heard a laugh and the whoosh of a broom. She began to to jog to the strange sound.

...

Draco was aw struck. While walking to his room he saw behind some trees a person riding a broom for fun. They twisted and turned throwing a sack-like ball up in the air and woos Hong to catch it. The person would be an amazing player. The person was Jane. She played like she had been on a team for years. She did a corkscrew laughing. She was doing it for fun! He just stared. Suddenly she spoke.

"You gonna stare bug eyes at me all day Malfoy?"

He shook his head and blinked. He hadn't made a sound and was hidden, how did she know?

"I'm not!"

"Care to watch me Malfoy?"

She said the last word in a teasing tone. Her American accent made it come out smooth like honey.

"No! Shut up you stupid little git! I was just seeing when you would fall!"

"I don't fall."

"Everyone bloody does!"

She laughed again soaring higher up. He turned red and growled so loud she thought the trees shook. She turned to him, her face full of seriousness.

"You need to work on that Malfoy. People growl for pretend but it sounds fake. Yours sounds all full on animal."

He growled again and left steaming. She shrugged and went in playing.

...

Lana heard to voices and foot steps trailing off. She count make out what was said. She looked behind the trees and saw the new girl Jane doing great on a bro. She. Needed. Her. She suddenly came out yelling.

"Merlin's beard Jane that is incredible!"

Jane wobbled on her broom in surprise and saw Lana from below.

"Thanks..."

"Do you know how to play beater?"

"Yeah, played with my Dad as a kid, my favorite players a beater."

"Would you be interested in being a Ravenclaw beater!?"

"Don't tryouts already happen?"

"Yeah but who cares the list is posted tomorrow. What do ya say!?"

"Sure. I don't think I was that good so I didn't go to try out."

"Good!? Your bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks. I would live to be a Ravenclaw beater!"

"Yessssss!"

Lana went away yelling victory cries. Jane smiled. This was great.

...

Draco sat in his room in his grouchiest mood. He hated the stupid girl so much. Not as much as Potter but she was nearing. He ran his fingers through his hair sighing. He turned to his couch and saw a wrapped box with his name on it. He wrapped at the paper and saw it was a huge punching bag. There was a note attached.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I found this helps anger. It's made to be werewolf strength proof.

From,

Professor Lupin

Draco re read the note five times. Then he began to cry. He sobbed ugly sobs. He fell back on his bed curling into a ball crying. Crying for the first time that this mess had happened. He let it all out for the first time.

...

Harry headed back into the commons with Ron where Hermione was waiting. She waved them over with a smile.

"How was tryouts?"

"Great we got ally he players we needed!"

"That's great Harry. Ron what did you think."

"One kid had to see Madam Pomfrey after falling from a broom. Besides that it was fine."

She nodded but suddenly hushed her voice.

"Did you guys think anything was strange about Malfoy? I saw him in the hallway and when I rolled my eyes at him he wrinkled his nose but didn't do a comeback. Like he was scared too."

"Malfoy scared to torment yeah right. I bet he's crying right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: oh my god I haven't updated in two or three years and now it's 2018... I'm so sorry. I haven't forgotten this story, I've written thirty two chapter I'm just bad at posting chapters, but I'll start too again, I just posted one so that's a start. I just want to warn that I'm not proud of the writing style of the next few chapters, they were written in 2015/2016, but I like the story. Later chapters will become increasingly better I promise.**


End file.
